The fall of Tolkien
by gwanko vera
Summary: Returning to the city during its fall, is it worth it? Jorge will find out.


Jorge carefully glanced around the partially toppled pillar he was using as cover. The road illuminated by the crackling blue light of the magical ley line above, and the nexus point to the north, it all appeared clear. He breathed out a sigh of relief. The city of Tolkien was a lost cause now that the Coalition forces had routed most of the Tolkien army after the glitter boy power armored division of Free Quebec had betrayed Tolkien and sided once more with the tyrants of the Coalition.

Jorge had managed to escape that slaughter. He remembered the demons and other monsters that he and the others of his group had summoned to hold against the mechanical onslaught. He had used the chaos to escape and make his way back to the city, once he saw the writing on the wall. There were a few things he had to try and save.

Checking one more time he made his way across the once ornate street. He held a small pistol that had wires and crystals embedded in the frame along with glyphs etched into the guns metals and crystals. He had to be very careful of the magic he used as there were probably thousands of Psi-stalkers prowling the ruins of Tolkien, hunting for practitioners of magic, and casting a spell would definitely draw their attention.

The sounds of the rail guns in the distance were shaking the city. The Glitter boys were getting closer. He was almost to his secret stash in the city. If they found his it then it would be destroyed, and he could not, would not let that happen. Coming up on a sharp curve in the road Jorge eased against the opaque crystal wall and glanced around the corner. Then he cursed silently to himself. A small pack of coalition dog-boys were sniffing around the entrance to his place. Those damn genetically modified creatures always seemed to be able to sniff out magic where ever it was hiding, just like the Psi-stalkers.

Glancing down at his pistol he stepped out and quickly sighted in on the dog closest to him then pulled the trigger. A slight whirring sounded and all six dogs turned to look at him as a bolt of lightning shot out and touched the closest dog-boy, apparently a breed of beagle. It hit in a sizzling explosion knocking the beast to the ground, the exposed hair on its inhuman face burning. They howled and returned fire with their assault rifles. The second closest started running towards him with a vibro-blade out. With his offhand Jorge quickly slapped his belt buckle, a shimmering shield materialized in front of him. He was so glad he had bought a few techno-wizard items. In war they were more practical than taking the time to properly cast a spell. He started pouring some of his magical energy into the belt buckle, the sooner it recharged the sooner he could use it again, and his actions had probably already alerted nearby units to his location.

He changed the dial on the pistol before taking aim and firing again. The second closest dog, a pit-bull breed was almost one him, a wave of fire spewed from the barrel of the gun engulfing the armored dog-boy, who moments later emerged and slammed into the barrier in front of Jorge slamming his Vibro-blade into the barrier once. The fire was eating away at the creature and melting its pitch black armor. After a moment it dropped to the ground into a smoking corpse. The magical barrier before him shattered under the continuous fire from the other four now slightly hidden by the black smoke rising off one of their dead. Pain shot through Jorge's shoulder and he turned with the momentum before ducking back around the corner.

There he started chanting pulling energy not just from within himself, but from the powerful ley lines of magical energy that the city was built under. He then directed the energy into the crystal wall next to him. It warped and an arm reached out just as one of the other dog-boys rounded the corner, and grabbed it as a leg grew out. The crystalline golem brought its other arm around and smashed the animal in its hand, blood splattered everywhere. Crystal shards started raining down as the remaining soldiers started firing on it.

Jorge now splattered with blood rushed around the back of the building. He had to make it to his sanctum. The sound of gun fire fell behind him as he rounded the other side of the building. Stopping a moment to catch his breath he pulled out the E-clip from the Techno-wizard pistol and replaced it with one he had filled with his magical energy earlier.

The street he had been on was not quiet; he could still see two dog-boys fighting with his creation a block down the street. He needed to move fast and silently. So he pulled some more energy from around him. His time was running short with the amount of magic he had used already and was going to use very soon the area would be swarming with coalition troops. He formed the energy using his thoughts and his words into a stream one side near him and the other near his sanctuaries door. Then he stepped in and let it pull him along just above the ground. The Street passed by in a blur and then he was there. Placing his hand on the door it became transparent and he could see what he was trying to save.

The sound of multiple jets buffeted his hearing, and he knew reinforcement for the mutts had arrived at last. He tapped on the belt buckle again creating a magical barrier around him, and then he pulled in all the magical energy he could gather from within himself and from the ley lines around him. He started chanting and moved his hands in the required pattern. Stopping just before he was finished he looked back just in time to see his barrier falter, and the man in a Samus power armor pitch black in color with a grinning skull face helmet hovering ten feet above the street his mini-gun whirring as bullets shot out and impacted his barrier, the two dog-boys seemed to have been reinforced by six more along with three more of the pitch black flying Samas power armors, a tall sickly looking pale bald man with dark rings around his eyes welding a long vibro-blade, and a man wearing a full black suit of armor with an intricately design skull helmet facing the Crystalline golem, a smoking rocket launcher on his shoulder as it finally shattered.

Jorge turned back and finished his spell. Looking through the now translucent door way he could see the twelve treasures he had risked his life for, the twelve eggs of his best friend. Each dragon egg was shimmering and reflecting the light as the sanctuary vanished in front of him. He felt a sharp pinching pain in the middle of his back and he fell to the ground losing both feeling and control of his legs. Pain flared in his chin and the world started spinning as his head slammed chin first into the ground in front of him. He could hear them, "Be careful you know these abominations are dangerous even when they're on their last legs." A sizzling sound made it to Jorge's ears a few moments before he could smell cooked meat. ", though the Emperor does want some to publicly execute." Two more sizzling sounds and this time Jorge felt the searing pain on his arms as they were flash cooked by laser fire. He blissfully blacked out after that.


End file.
